There's no Kat in Thundercats
by totallobsessedfangirl
Summary: WilyKat is always there for everyone else. Always helping and smiling for them. But one night, WilyKat runs into an old freind. Lyono gets mad, and hurts Wily Kat. The whole team then relize just how much they need WilyKat, and intend to fix their bond. (This is going to feature WilyKat, and other members singing. And also I spelled Lion-o like Lyono)
1. Chapter 1

Everyone loves when Kit plays her flupe. They all think it's the pretties sound they ever heard. But Kat was the one who taught her how to play. And also, her best song is the one Kat always sang, danced and played. It was his song.

The thundercats team were in town, and finally decided to stay their for a few days. It was evening, so they stopped at a diner Kit picked. " Hello, it's nice to see you again. It's your turn to play next, so I'll seat you close to the stage." A bobcat women said to Kit. " Yes, thanks." Kit lead the team after the women.

" So what does she mean about it's your turn to play next?" Lyono asked as soon as the women was out of sight. " You see that stage? Well, I got me and Kat a chance to play for tonight." Kit said proudly pointing to herself. " What? No I'm not!" Kat asked dumbfounded. " Yeah you are. You owe me from winning the bet, so you have to. You promised." Kat just sighed in defeat. " But Kit, why aren't you asking Pumyra or Cheetara to play with you?" Panthro asked wondering why she wanted to do it with Kat. Yeah their close, but performing with him?

" No. You'll see in a minute why I want Kat to play with me. Ooh! We're up! Let's go!" Kat jumped up, dragging her brother with her as soon as the previous singer stepped off the stage.

" Hello everybody! You dee me and my brother? We'll be doing a song special song together! Hope you enjoy!" Kit said to everyone before she calmed down, looking serious as she began to play. And she began to play the song. So kat sang.

" Who will love this child,

When other's turn away?

Who will be there to sacrifice,

Turn darkness into light?

And wipe away the tears each time they fall?"

Kat sounded angelic. Every one gaed, and was shocked. So as soon as he said one line, people began to dance to his voice.

"And who will love this child?

So lost and all alone.

Do we pretend we cannot see,

How desperately he needs,

The comform and the peace that love can bring?"

The two began to sway and lightly dance.K at was into the song now. His eyes, his gestures,and the way he sang proved it. Kit softened the music to a stop. Then they sang together,

"And if we close our hearts,

To the cry of a child in need."

Then Kat sang, singing in sync with Kit's flupe.

"Who will care,

For an orphan in the rain?

Who'll be there,

With comfort,

from the rain?"

Kat whispered the last sentence, with Kit quieting to a stop. There was a pause before the song was to be played. And Kit threw her flupe up in the air, Kat then caught it and began to play. Kit was played prettily, but Kat played beautifuly, and played with experience. Now thundercats knew, Kit was still learning FROM Kat.

"Lord on high,

Shine your light!

For I fear I cannot go,

Untill at last I know,

Who will love this child!?"

Kit finished. Then the women from earlier started to play a flupe, playing the music for the song. So Kat and Kit stood next to each other, and sang the rest like a duet.

"And when the moment comes,

For some onr lend a hand,

Who will care,

For a child without a name?

Who'll be there,

When other's whisper shame?"

"Lord on high,

Shine your light!?"

" For I fear we all shall pay,

If no one here will say,

Wh will love this child?

This child.

This child."

The two finished, by bowing their head. They both jumped in sync when the crowd all began th clap and cheer. The two made their way down back to their table. As soon as they got there everyone was on top of Kit. So Kat made his way down to the end away from everyone. His drink and food were all gone, eaten. So Kat put back on his mask, the hurt in his eyes dissapeared. His eyes became cloudy not detecting any real emotion. He was used to doing it, after all, he's the supportive big brother.

Every one at the table paired off to dance. They were all gone, exept Kit called back and smiled. Telling him he did good threw her bright eyes. He just smiled and waved her off. She quickly agreed to dance with Lyono. Near Kit, a hooded figure stood, watching Kat. When Kat finally relized who, he ran to him, and embraced him with emotion. It was Noah, the one person who was freinds with Kat for Kat, not his sister.

Around the corner, the cat's who went dancing came back, and saw Kat hugging the hooded figure. They all stared, but Kit just scowled at him. " What's wrong? Do know him, or not like him?" Cheetah asked in a polite manner. " Yeah, I know him. Hes my brothers best freind. But he doesn't want to be freinds with me." Kit replied, grumpily. " Why not?" Pumyra asked next. Kit shrugged, showing it's time to drop the topic.

Lyono was going to asked something, but getting the vibe, he turned back to Kat and gasped. The figure took off his hood, then leaned down and licked Kats ear. Kat giggled, but then swatted him away. And Lyono then got up, Tygra with him. Many things crossed the mind of Lyono. Like, "what's their relationship? Is he older? Have they kissed? Is Kat still a vergin? Why is Kat so happy?" Lyono then relized sommething.

Kat has never truly, laughed, smiled, or was happy with them. But still, nobody made notice to pay attention to him. But still, why would Kat do that!? He's not aloud to like some one like that. He, Lyono, won't allow it, or any of this to continue!

" Kat! What the hell do you think your doing?!" Lyono yanked on Kats shoulder, digging his nails in Kats shoulder an the same time. They all heard a loud crack.

Kit and all the other thundercats came over, though Kit the quickest. Lyono was blinded with rage, but when he heard the crack he snapped out of it. Everyone watched Kat stager away falling on his knees. As he fell, blood went down in air with him. He was clutching his shoulder and whimpering, but he didn't cry. The hooded figure was down at Kats side immediately, though finally taking off his hood. He opened up his cape and rapped it partially around Kat as he took Kat in his arms and ran him to a healer.

Lyono felt his cheek burning. And in front of him was Kit with her hand out. Lyono opened his mouth and was about to speak, but Kit beat him to it.

" Look what you did! I can't believe you hurt my brother like that! What did he do? All he was, all he ever did, was be nice to everyone! He was never selfish, even if it was fake, he smiled! You know why? I bet you don't! It's because he doesn't want anyone to worry, just be happy! But you know what again! Kat was hurt! He hid It well, but he's lonely!" Kit exploded, jabbing her finger at lyono.

But when she relized what she did, she bowed her head in apology. " I'm sorry. Its just that Kat doesn't realy have any one. He has me and Noah. But I have you, and every one else." Kit finished, then left to go back to the inn. Every one else left as well, deciding to call it a night. Lyono was the last to leave, thinking of what Kit said. Her brother, Kat, WAS amazing. No one helped him, never. But when they needed help, Kat was right there. Always right there for everyone when they needed it, when/wherever.

That night, no one slept good. They were all thinking the same thing. Tomorrow, there all going to start making it up to Kat. For their going to try to make a bond with Kat. A bond that will prove them. For now they relize, that night all Kat did for them. For if Kat was there, he'd make them their favorite snack. Then he'd talk to you. He'd sooth you, and grant you the passage to safe dreams. They need Kat. More than they've ever relized how much. They'll treasure and love him this time.

Though that night, some how they still fell asleep. Because Kat was singing, singing one of his lullabies. They didn't have nightmares, but they didn't dream. Because Kat was singing, yes, but not to them. But not for them.

This song is from The Hunchback Of Notre Dame, sung by Dennis DeYoung. This is not mine in any way.


	2. Chapter 2

The thundercats team was awoken by singing. Ig the beautiful voice of Kat. They all ran out and saw Kat singing to fill the empty space in the inn's kitchen. They all stood by the doorway listening, as he lightly danced around.

"Maybe the suns light will dim,

And it won't matter.

If mornings echos says we've sinned,

Well, it was what I wanted now."

"And if we're victims if the night,

I won't be blinded by the light ."

"Just call me angel,

Angel of the morning.

Just kiss my cheek, before you leave me."

Kat finished, as soon as the food was done. He turned around and saw the team watching him. So Kat just smiled, and put the food on the already set table. He was waring a baggy shirt, too big for him. The shirt sunk down to one side, showing the bandages all over his shoulder area. Lyono looked down in shame. " Good morning. The food is ready now, you can go ahead and eat up." Kat said as he walked out of the kitchen.

" Every one sat down, starting their meal. But then Kit stopped, putting down her fork. " What's wrong? Does your food taste bad? " Pumyra asked Kit, looking worried. " No. I'm just waiting for Kat, so he doesn't have to eat alone." Kit answered calmly, looking to the side to see Kat. " I also have to make sure he eats, and isn't worrying about cleaning the mess himself. " Kit answered once again. " Wait! You mean Kat doesn't eat every day? " Lyono asked in shock. Kit shook her head no.

" What's wrong, does it taste bad?" WilyKat said all of a sudden. Kit shook her head and said before eating again, "No. I'm just waiting for you to eat, too." Kat just looked confused, but gathered his plate, and sat at the end away from everyone. Tygra instantly relized it was out of habbit. " Why don't you sit over here with us?" Tygra didn't want him to sit all alone by himself. Kat smiled and said no thanks. As soon as every one left, Kat finally began to actually eat. " Hey! Almost done?"

Lyono asked walking in on Kat.. Kat shook his head. Lyono was about to ask why, but saw Kats plate, he barely ate. So Lyono sat down and watchwd. Kat was about to ask why, but Lyono could tell and interluded. " I'm gonna stay here until you eat all of your food. We'll be leaving tomorrow, so we can have fun together, just the two of us! " Lyono said matter of factly, smirkimg. Kat finished and was lead out side by lyono.

" Where do you wanna go?" Asked Lyono boredly. Kat shrugged. But when Kat saw people in the square, he pointed them out and walked tword them. Lyon raised an eyebrow, but followed. People were thinking about dancing when Kat ran over to some kids. He was whispering to them, so Lyono couldn't tell what. Kat then ran and said something to the people playing the music. Then Kat snapped his fingers.

A catchy song began to play, and the kids began to dance. Then other people started to dance, and the place was crouded. Kat ran over to Lyono and dragged him to the circle. Lyono was about to ask what Kat wanted, but the music staryed. Kat dragged Lyono to the circle where people were dancing, and began to dance with everyone else. Kat danced away, so Lyono started to shout for him.

He heard Kat yell out, "Your gonna have to dance to find me!" With that, Lyono watched as Kat danced away. Lyono kept getting bumped into people, so he finally did it. Lyono danced around to find Kat. So an hour later, he heard giggling behind him. And their was Kat then whispered to him, "I guess you found me." Kat was about to dance away, but Lyono took him.

" It's a partner dance, so I think I'll take to as my partner." Lyono said, as the next song began. So that's what they did for the afternoon, they sang and mostly danced together. Lyono loved it, but he loved being with his beautiful Kat better. Kat smiled at him, for him today. A real smile, too. Lyono knows that it's going to be fine now. He won't let Kat go this time.

That night, Kat sang for them all. But he especially sang for Lyono. A song just for Lyono to sleep to, inside his dreams.

"Amazing grace.

How sweet the song,

That saved a wretch like me.

I was once lost,

But now am found.

Once blind, but now I can see."

"Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,

And grace my fears relieved.

How precious that grace appeared,

The hour I first believed."

The 1st song is angel of the morning. 2nd is amazing grace. And any song suggestions would be nice, if you want to.


End file.
